<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phineas and Ferb: Words by AntRome7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391071">Phineas and Ferb: Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7'>AntRome7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Hurt/Comfort, Long, Randomness, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of short or long stories around Doofenshmirtz and Perry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 《1》Cooking Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Phineas And Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and The Walt Disney Company.</b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《1》Cooking Mess </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The delicious smell of chocolate entered Doofenshmirtz's nose as he locked the door. He put his keys away and started to follow the smell and it ended up leading the doctor to his kitchen, his really messy kitchen. Then he spotted a familiar teal colored platypus wearing a brown fedora.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Perry the Platypus!" The man angrily shouted his nemesis's name.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Perry turned around, bowl and spoon in hand giving even more proof that he was the culprit. Doof sighed and pinched his nose  and walked over and took the spoon and bowl out of the mammal's hands which caused Perry to whine a little. Peaking over the animal, Doof saw one of his cooking books opened and turned to the page that had the recipe for chocolate chip cookies.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we'll try again." Doof said and helped Perry off the stool.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now hand wrapped around Doof's left index finger, both platypus and human made their way to the bathroom. Doof took off Perry's fedora and placed Perry in the tub. He put the plug in the drain and turned the water on.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Next time, we cook together." Doof said and was given a smile and nod in response and a slightly annoyed sigh was Doof's response.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>What am I ever going to do with you?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《2》I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>《2》I'm Sorry</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Doofenshmirtz frowns as he looks at Perry. The platypus's brown eyes filled with watery tears as he clings to the bars of the cage. <em>Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him. </em>Doof looked at Rodney, then back to Perry before sighing and walked over and unlocked the cage with a spare key Rodney gave him. Shouts from Rodney towards Doof were ignored as Doof picked the small animal up into his arms. Tears broke into full on sobbing as Perry clung to Doof's lab coat. The doctor pushed his way through the crowd and walked out of the abandoned building that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N were having the meeting in. Doof stayed outside of his truck and Perry sat in the driver's seat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shh, shh, I'm here, Doofy's here Perry." Doofenshmirtz cooed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm scared, I'm so scared Doofy!" The platypus sobbed into his animal translator.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know, I know, but it's ok now. I won't let them hurt you." Doof reassured.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Even with the reassuring from his secret best friend, Perry still continued sobbing. The platypus was soon scooped back into Doof's arms and the man started petting Perry's back. Doof sighed and continued his petting.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry Perry, I'm so sorry."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 《3》Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>《3》Never Again </b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He feels the tears drip onto his head and all he can do is hug his best friend who almost lost him. Teal furred fingers combed throughout the chestnut brown messy hair as the tears continued.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You scared me Perry!" Doof sobbed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know, I'm sorry Doof." Perry apologized.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Doof starts a rocking motion with his arms, not to only comfort Perry, but himself as well. Purrs left Perry as he curled up even more as the sound of the animals of the night echoed in the air. Never again was he trusting  Cornelius Vauss again for help on a mission. Never again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 《4》Searching For The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《4》Searching For The Stars </span>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Au: Calm Until Eternity.</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The glow in the dark stars suddenly went out scaring Perry a little bit. They were the most loved things in his outer space themed room. He was about to call out for his adoptive father but remembered that he had a two hour meeting with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N tonight until nine p.m and it wasn't Vanessa's weekend with them. So, that only left five year old Perry in the apartment, well except for Norm. And there was no way he was letting Norm in his room, not after Perry's third birthday. Perry got up and walked towards the light switch on and started searching for new glow in the dark stars but stopped when he saw something through his window. It was a star, not a glow in the dark star, an actual star.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sure, it wasn't the first time he saw a star, but real stars always fascinated the young son of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A idea came to Perry and he grabbed his flashlight off his desk and flipped the switch on and ran through the darkness that filled the hallway and living room and stopped once he reached the apartment door. Luckily for Perry and unluckily for Doofenshmirtz, the door was unlocked. He turned the knob and ran out of the apartment. He kept running until he reached the end of his father's lab. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stars, so many glowing stars in the night sky. None of them going out like Perry's glow in the dark stars. Constellations  were the next thing that Perry remembered. Last Christmas, Doof had bought Perry a book of  every single constellation ever named and Perry started to see if he could see any stars forming any constellations. After a few minutes passed, Perry gave up after finding none but didn't want to leave the lab. Perry started to look around and found a green blanket on one of his father's monitors and took it back to where Perry previously was. After six minutes passed, Perry soon closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Running footsteps could be heard  as Doofenshmirtz ran to his lab. It was the most logical place that his five year old could be to him. The lights were turned on with and Doof started to search everywhere for Perry. It wasn't until loud snoring entered the middle aged man's hearing that he spotted his teal haired offspring laying on the ground asleep and snuggling into a green blanket. Doof then remembered that there was a lot of shooting stars earlier tonight, so Doof guessed that was the reason why Perry was here. Doof was about to pick Perry up, but ended up abandoning that action. He was so tired to move and searching for Perry added even more to that feeling. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The doctor laid down next to Perry and pulled the blanket over him while making sure Perry kept a part of the blanket. Doof pulled Perry closer to his chest and in response Perry nuzzled into his father's chest causing Doof to giggle as the nuzzling continued. His eyelids started to get heavy and they soon closed. <em>My precious little star.</em> Was the last thing Doofenshmirtz thought before sleep overtook his mind.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 《5》Songs Of The Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《5》Songs Of The Void</span>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Au: Weeping At The Shadows </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He wants to scream. He wants to scream as loud as he can. He's scared. He's scared. His fur on end and tears staining his cheeks. A soft whispering voice sings in the background as Perry crawls over to Doofenshmirtz. As the song progressed, Perry realized it was the same song his mother sang to him before he was taken to America. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just go to sleep.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perry wants to do just that, but he can't. He's scared to do that. He can't lose Doofenshmirtz, he's all Perry has left. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, and Lawrence were dead, all of them. If he lost Doof, Perry didn't know what he would do. He left O.W.C.A a year ago right after the murder of his host family happened and Doof did the same with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N right after taking Perry in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just ignore and dream away the pain.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perry scoffed at that part of the song. Dreams couldn't fix anything. They didn't last year and they won't know. Movement from Doofenshmirtz made Perry look up and his owner's blue eyes met Perry's brown eyes. Perry soon realized as he and Doofenshmirtz cuddled for warmth that Perry was the only one who could hear the song in the void.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Keep your loved ones close.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perry's frown turned into a smile and pressed his hand against Doofenshmirtz's cheek and the man leaned into it. Soon, purrs filled the room joining Doofenshmirtz's breathing as the cuddling continued. Head now on Doofenshmirtz's chest, Perry let the man's heartbeat soothe him. Soon, Doofenshmirtz watched with a even bigger smile than his pet's as Perry's eyes close and go limp as sleep came to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just sleep with the love in your heart for the rest of your life.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 《6》Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>《6》Sick</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perry wanted to scream at Monogram if he could talk. His throat hurt, he had a headache, and his belly hurt. And why was he here at work? Monogram wanted Perry to check on Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Despite being angry, Perry got in his hover car and headed off to Doof's place. Once he got to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, his stomach started to growl a lot and Perry couldn't tell it was his stomach ache or he was hungry again. <em>Please not now, just let me finish my job and then we'll be home. </em>Perry thought and started walking towards the elevator.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Sorry,</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Out of order.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Oh come on! </em>Perry thought angrily and sighed. The platypus walked towards the stairs and the growling in his stomach got louder honestly scaring Perry a little bit. He was really going to lose it on someone or something really soon.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>◇◇◇◇</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I wonder where Perry the Platypus is? He's four minutes late!" Doof wondered as he checked his watch.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A knock on the door made the doctor jump a little. He approached and opened the door and there was his platypus nemesis, with something dripping out his beak.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Perry the Pla-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Doofenshmirtz was cut off by vomit leaving Perry's beak. Doof backed away so he could give Perry some space. Tears left Perry's eyes as he stared up at Doof. Doof didn't need Perry's permission to pick him up because he was already doing that. Doof could deal with the vomit on the floor later. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The platypus watched as Doofenshmirtz put him on the couch and walked to his bathroom. The man returned with a wet rag and started to remove the vomit from Perry's lips. Cold air ran through Perry's teal fur causing the platypus to shiver. One of his problems were soon fixed by Doof grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you here?" Doofenshmirtz asked and Perry pointed at his fedora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Monobrow sent you here even if you were here?" Doof asked, now getting angry that his nemesis's boss sent him here while being ill.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perry answered with a nod. Doof grabbed a tissue and wiped away a few tears that left Perry's eyes. The doctor was about to leave until Perry grabbed his left lab coat sleeve.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Krr." A broken chatter left Perry making Doof feel sad that he was about to leave.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Doofenshmirtz sighed and sat down next to Perry who climbed into his lap. Perry had already set a mental reminder to not throw up on Doof.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Krr." Perry chattered happily and Doof knew Perry was thanking him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're welcome Perry the Platypus."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 《7》 Not A Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>《7》 Not A Failure </b>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Au: Calm Until Eternity</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tears dripped off of Doofenshmirtz's nose onto his eight year old son's head. It was a welcome home party after Perry had basically saved his life without Doof knowing his life was in danger from Perry's biological mother. And the party was ruined by a fire.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm a failure!" Doof sobbed, but Perry disagreed with his adoptive father's statement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Daddy, you're not failure, you know why?" Perry asked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why?" Doof  asked back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Because you're my number one."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 《8》Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《8》Curious </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>The smell of chocolate made Perry even more curious on what Doofenshmirtz was making. Maybe it was a cake? Maybe it was just a jar of chocolate. 14 more minutes of wondering later, Doof came out carrying a chocolate cake with six candles.</p><p>"Happy birthday Perry the Platypus!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 《9》Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《9》 Crazy</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>There were times that both Perry and Doofenshmirtz's ideas seemed crazy to each other. But maybe infiltrating a general's base was one of Doofenshmirtz's good crazy ideas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 《10》Selfless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《10》Selfless </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doof gasped as Perry handed him the 20 dollars. So far, Doof hadn't gotten paid at all since he started working for O.W.A.C.A which both human and platypus found unfair. And Perry did the most selfless thing anyone would do for their best friend in this situation. Perry soon found himself in a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you Perry the Platypus! Thank you!" The human agent sobbed out and the animal agent tipped his fedora in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 《11》Empathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>《11》 Empathy </b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doofenshmirtz didn't mind that Perry forgot his 48th birthday. They had been so busy with work that Doof honestly forgot that he had reached his 48th year of life too. So he understood Perry's reason as he ran his hand through Perry's fur as the younger agent sobbed out his apologies.</p><p>"It's ok Perry." Doof sighed. "It's ok."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 《12》Delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《12》 Delicate</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Perry's mind was in a delicate state. He had been stressed for days and his bloodshot eyes added even more to that. Why was it so hard to pick where he and Doof would spend the first anniversary of Doof giving up evil?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 《13》Bad Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>《13》</b>
    </span>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Bad Luck</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Their first night in Hawaii had been rough. Perry's foot got trapped in the door, his tail got trapped in a mouse trap, and now he had gotten his tail trapped in the bedroom door that he and Doof were sharing. Whimpers and hiccups left the platypus and comforting words spoken by the man as he held his best friend in his arms. It seemed to Doofenshmirtz that Perry was the one who was having bad luck tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 《14》Impatient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《14》 Impatient </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doof tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Perry to leave their hotel bedroom. Doof had made reservations for breakfast and so far they were nine minutes late. The growling from his stomach added even more to his impatience. Oh he was so going to let that platypus have it when he gets out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 《15》Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《15》 </span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Warmth</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>The hotel had cut off the heating on their third night so it could be fixed. Perry found warmth by snuggling into Doofenshmirtz's black pajamas. And Doofenshmirtz had found warmth by snuggling into Perry's fur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 《16》Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《16》 Protective </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>This is why Perry hated having to separate from Doof on missions. When they would meet up, there would always be some sort of injury big or small. A familiar feeling had began to build up in platypus that had been with him back when they were nemesis's. So when Perry and Doof are sent to Denver a late Sunday afternoon mission, Perry doesn't let go of Doofenshmirtz's finger or let him out of his sight for the two hours they were there. And to Doofenshmirtz, honestly, he liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 《17》Perfectionist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>《17》Perfectionist</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>When Perry opened up his 13th Christmas present from Doofenshmirtz, he had forgotten how much of a perfectionist Doof could be as he kept taking, fixing, and returned the homemade 178 puzzle pieces after observing how the platypus tried to put it together. Each time, the pieces were changed and it repeated until he moved to Peter's gift. <em>Note to self, help Doof make a puzzle next time. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 《18》Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《18》</span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Drunk</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doof drank alcohol. Perry knew that. He hated it but he couldn't do anything about it. It isn't until Doofenshmirtz is found in the closet covered in alcohol and vomit that Perry decides it's time for the man to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 《19》Fall Festival Vomit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《19》Fall Festival Vomit </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>The music started to get annoying by the 12th loop. Did Roger seriously just buy one song disc? Doof was getting ready to leave until Perry pulled him towards the dance floor. Doof had to hold in his vomit as the 10th twirl. Before the music could start up again, the vomit landed on the floor and earned sounds of disgust from others except for Perry. The platypus ran over to one of the snack table and soon returned with a napkin.</p><p>"Never again Perry the Platypus." Doof told Perry. "Never again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 《20》Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《20》</span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Chains</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>18 days. That's how long Doofenshmirtz had been missing. He was sure that the chains had done their job of cutting of his circulation to both of his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 《21》Five Stories In One #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《21》Five Stories In One </span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u">#1</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Jealousy</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perry glared as he watched Doofenshmirtz talk to the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. It was his and Perry's nemiversery! Doof should be spending time with him! Just him! Nobody else! Perry stopped and slapped himself. Was he serious jealous? Perry looked back at Doof and the others. The feeling building right back up. Yep, he was jealous.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~~</b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Tears</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doofenshmirtz could only smile as he watched his nemesis sit down next to him. He tried his best to hide his tears but they started to leave more than he would like them to be. Perry climbed into his lap and Doof wrapped his arms around Perry protectively.</p><p>"Please don't leave me." The doctor whimpers out his plea.</p><p>Perry was confused but does what Doofenshmirtz said and stays in his lap. He doesn't know why Doofenshmirtz is upset, but he was going to find out before the party ended.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~~</b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Frustration </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perry growls and clenches his teeth. So far, he had found no present for Doof. Seriously, what do you buy a man who can build anything?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~~</b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Lies and Forgiveness </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doofenshmirtz sighed as he sat down on a bench. <em>Why did I have to lie? Perry's going to get hurt because of me!</em> Doof thought. The sound of a tapping foot made Doofenshmirtz look up to see Perry standing their with an angry expression.</p><p>"Um, hi Perry the Platypus. Did Rodney confess?" Doof asked nervously.</p><p>The platypus shook his head and pointed in front of him as in a way to tell the doctor to get closer. Doof did just that and got himself ready to be slapped or punched. But instead Perry wrapped his arms around Doof's neck.</p><p>"Perry?"</p><p>The doctor was shushed and the platypus signed I-forgive-you. Doofenshmirtz smiled and returned the hug.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~~</b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <span class="u">A Nice Day</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doof wasn't lying. Today was really a nice and warm day. Which was weird for a two week pattern of coldness and snow. At least Perry didn't have to deal with almost falling into the snow for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 《22》Don't Worry, I'm Used To Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《22》Don't Worry, I'm Used To Disappointment </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Perry looks up at his best friend after he says that. They were so close, Perry was so close to freeing Doofenshmirtz from Professor Yeun. The man just slumps against the wall with a smile on his lips. Perry squirms through the bars and runs towards the former evil scientist. Doof wasn't kidding, Doof was used to disappointment, and Perry as usual, was the reason why disappointment came to the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 《23》5 Stories In One #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">《23》5 Stories In One </span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u">#2</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Rain</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>The rain started to pour harder. Doofenshmirtz was completely drenched, but at least his lab coat kept Perry dry a bit.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Dance</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doofenshmirtz forgot how good of a dancer Perry was. As he watched everyone else dance, Doofenshmirtz decided that Perry was one of the best dancers.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Burns</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Doofenshmirtz had gotten burns before. He's healed the ones that didn't land him in the hospital before. But this time on his 49th birthday, it was Perry taking care of him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Cuddles</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>It was just the two of them, just two friends cuddling. Doofenshmirtz was enjoying it more than Perry who was really hoping nobody from the agency was watching this or they would never leave him alone for it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~~~~</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Purring</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"Perry the Platypus, are you purring?"</p><p>Perry blushed and suddenly stopped causing Doofenshmirtz to pout a little. <em>Wait, he likes to hear me purr? </em>Perry wondered.</p><p>"Why'd you stop? It sounded really nice." Doofenshmirtz told his best friend.</p><p>Perry returned the smile and rest his head against Doofenshmirtz's chest and the purring starts up again. This time, Doofenshmirtz's fingers combing through his teal fur made the purring increase even more. Yeah, it does sound nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>